


Frozen Feathers

by Darkpanik



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bondage, F/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, Some Plot, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkpanik/pseuds/Darkpanik
Summary: Shiori preferred to work alone. It was easier and safer that way. The only ones she could trust were her Crows but that started to change after she meets Sub-Zero. It began as a game but...she craved more. Their games were already dangerous enough but it only gets worse when their emotions get involved.Features Bi-Han and my OC, Shiori. There's lots of smut, good amount of angst, and occasional fluff. Other characters may be added later on but for now, the focus is on Elder Sub-Zero. It's mostly smut with a bit of story.
Relationships: Noob Saibot/Original Female Character, Sub-Zero/Original Female Character
Kudos: 29





	1. Confrontation

This was the fourth time in a row the woman had interfered with one of his jobs and Sub-Zero was getting _irritated._ He didn’t know where she came from or who she worked for, but he did know that she was becoming a nuisance. Other members of his clan have mentioned spotting the female assassin but she never attempted to go near them or their targets. Apparently she had no interest in the Lin Kuei in general. Only Sub-Zero. The woman would not only be present whenever he was out on a job, but she would linger and observe him. He didn’t really mind, especially when she’d give him a little smirk and bite her lip devilishly. He assumed that she merely wanted to lay with him. She wouldn’t be the first bold woman to flirt with him. But she became _too_ bold and started to snatch his prizes and kill his marks. Most other assassins avoided crossing jobs with the Lin Kuei but this particular woman seemed to go out of her way to steal his missions.

Every time he tried to confront her, the woman would dive into the shadows and escaped his clutches. Though, the last time he re-encountered her, he was able to get a hold of her but he wasn’t prepared for how savage she was. Sub-Zero was busy avoiding her wicked metal talons, which allowed her to twist around in his grip and sink her teeth into his bicep. He was stunned enough to let go of her and she managed to disappear once more into the darkness leaving Sub-Zero with a botched mission and a nasty bite wound on his arm that will most likely scar.

Despite his very brief run-ins with her, Sub-Zero learned more and more about the strange female assassin. He began to keep mental notes about her: abilities, strengths, and weaknesses. Even the bits of information from his fellow clan members were ammunition for the future when he most likely needed to take her down.

Tonight, however, was peculiar. Sub-Zero was perched on a rooftop looking through his telescope into a hotel room of his target. Unsurprisingly, the woman was there as well but he didn’t recognize her at first. She wasn’t wearing her signature black garb and silver armor, nor did she wield her dangerous talon gauntlets. Instead, she wore a blood red gown that matched her lips and the odd red markings under her eerie eyes. She was sitting at a small table, across the pig of a man Sub-Zero needed to kill, drinking wine and eating fruit. They appeared to be chatting idly, seemingly unaware of the Lin Kuei assassin watching them.

As he watched the unusual couple interact, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He dropped his telescope and swiveled around to face…a crow. The bird stood close enough to him that he _should_ have heard it land. Its very presence felt wrong to Sub-Zero, most notably the way it was _leering_ at him with hollow, black eyes. His gut told him that the crow had something to do with the woman. The crow cawed at him once and he snatched his telescope and aimed it back at the window. The woman came to view, standing at the window, staring back at him. Her red lips were curved into a smug smile. Sub-Zero jerked his gaze to her companion, who was now slumped in his chair, staring at nothing. He could see red spreading down the man’s shirt.

Under his mask, Sub-Zero snarled angrily. He snapped his telescope shut in frustration and got to his feet. The crow cawed at him again, like it was laughing at him then flew off.

…

Shiori couldn’t keep the grin off her face. Even from a distance, she knew that the Lin Kuei assassin, Sub-Zero was _furious_. It was extremely dangerous for her to pull this kind of stunt on a man like Sub-Zero, let alone with _any_ man from his clan, but she just couldn’t help herself. In her line of work, life could be very grim and sometimes too serious. She needed some fun and what better way to have fun than to _play_ with such a dangerous man. He’s known for being deadly and cold (literally and figuratively), so seeing flashes of anger and frustration in those icy blue eyes was _so_ satisfying. Last time, though, he got _very_ close to her. It was both exciting and terrifying to feel his cool hand grab hold of her. She barely got away and she doubted she’d be that lucky again. But the need for such thrills was far too strong. Besides, she wanted to see how far she could push him, which was why Shiori made no move to leave the hotel room. Instead, she simply sauntered to her dead pray and dumped his body onto the ground carelessly. She smiled at the cheese knife she used to stab his neck. He couldn’t even make a sound as he bled out.

A sudden chill surrounded her, making her smile widen further. She took a deep breath, loving how the crisp air fill her lungs. A patch of ice appeared on the ground in front of her. It grew into the shape of a man then shattered, revealing the blue clad warrior. The anxiety came immediately. If she were smart, she would have made a run for it. But she was a junkie for danger.

Her stomach did a somersault when his cold glare turned to her. She ignored the feeling and sighed dramatically, her breath coming out in a white puff.

“Well,” she murmured. “You’re finally here. I wasn’t sure you’d come down from your little perch.” She felt his eyes on her as she reached for the fruit and popped a grape into her mouth. “Help yourself,” she said, motioning towards the food and empty chair then took a seat herself. “None of the guards outside have noticed.” She nudged the dead man with the toe of her heels. “So we might as well indulge a little.”

Sub-Zero stayed where he was, motionless. He kept her gaze, breaking it only to glance around, most likely to look for a trap.

“Don’t be like that, Sub-Zero,” she purred. “I’m just sharing the spoils.”

“I’m not here to share,” he countered bluntly.

“Then…why are you here?” she asked softly, leaning forward in her chair.

“Who do you work for?” the cryomancer asked, still using his monotone voice. Shiori rolled her eyes and let out an irritated groan.

“Ugh! Boring! Don’t be boring.” Shiori reached for another grape but Sub-Zero swiftly tossed an ice ball at the table, freezing it and all of its contents. She paused, marveled at the ice but also panicked. He moved much faster than she’s so far witness and was far more precise. The Lin Kuei warrior took two steps and he was looming over her menacingly.

“I will ask you once more,” he said, his voice soft despite the cruel amusement in the way he looked at her. He reached down and brushed his knuckles against her chin, tilting her face up more. “If you don’t answer, I’ll just hand you over to the guards. ” He leaned close as his hand slowly moved down to stroke the choker she wore. “I’m sure they won’t be happy with you for killing their leader.”

Shiori stiffened, more so from his frigid fingers being so close to her throat than from the clear threat. A different kind of panic blossomed within her, the familiar kind that has haunted her for a very long time. She swallowed it back, and smiled sweetly at Sub-Zero.

“Do you think they’d believe a pretty little thing like me could commit such a terrible crime?” she asked and stood, allowing her body to graze his teasingly. “I’m not the one who’s _dressed_ as an assassin.”

She dropped back down into her seat and kicked him back. He stumbled but came back at her. Shiori shrank back from him and let out a blood-curdling scream. The cryomancer was startled for only a moment before roughly shoving his hand over her mouth to muffle her cries. But it was too late. The sound of running feet and shouting erupted outside the door, which was immediately kicked in. The thugs took one look at the two and immediately decided that Sub-Zero was the threat and pointed their guns at him.

Sub-Zero made an irritated sound and pulled away from the woman. Before any of them fired their weapons, he froze them solid, not caring if they could survive the cold. When he turned back to the woman, she was gone but…he had an inkling that she was still nearby. He went over to the window and peered out. There she stood, on the same rooftop he was on. She wanted to play and he was eager enough to accept her invitation. He allowed his ice to cocoon his body and take him to the woman.

“You should have kept running,” he growled after the ice fell away.

“I wanted a taste before leaving for the night,” she said with an innocent shrug.

“You’re very bold…and _stupid_ ,” he replied curtly. “It looks like I’m going to have to bring you to my Grandmaster for questioning.”

“That’s not going to happen,” she snapped, showing her feral side. Sub-Zero raised an eyebrow at her sudden hostility.

“There’s no point in fighting me,” Sub-Zero retorted. “You’re unarmed.” He cocked his head, smirking under his mask. But his mirth faded instantly when she grinned savagely.

“Am I?” the woman asked as she kicked off her red pumps. ”Am I really unarmed?”

His eyes narrowed when she sank to her knees. Her shadow pooled around her ominously. She placed her hands on the ground and they dipped down into the darkness. When she pulled them out and they were clad in those sharp talons.

“Ready,” she crooned and disappeared into her shadow. Sub-Zero braced himself, looking around for her. She didn’t keep him waiting long. The female assassin rose behind him from his own shadow. He swung his arm at her, trying to clock her with his elbow but she dropped down to a crouch and looped her arm around his thigh, digging her talons into upper leg and pulled. Sub-Zero gritted his teeth when he felt the sharp pain drag down his thigh. He tried to make a grab for her but she danced around him, leaving another slash this time at his side. He whirled, just in time before she was able to make a third set of gashes, and kicked out. She crossed her arms, blocking it but he was still stronger than her so she flew back. Instead of landing though, she was swallowed again by her shadow.

Sub-Zero stood, ready and waiting for her to rise again. He noted absently that the wounds she gave him weren’t very deep. They bled and hurt but were not at all lethal. Clearly, she wasn’t aiming to kill. Only play.

In his peripheral vision, he saw her rise and lunge at him with great speed. He barely managed to duck but he still felt the tips of her claws catch on the back of his head. Sub-Zero yanked away allowing her to rip the cowl right off. His long hair spilled out and his mask fell to the ground. The woman paused when he scowled at her. Her eyes widened and she let out a little gasp. She sprang at him again but he managed to catch her so she couldn’t tackle him to the ground. She cupped his face oh so gently and he grabbed her wrists. Just as he was able to tear her hands away from him, her lips were on his. He stopped moving, allowing her to kiss him. Hard. It was like she was trying to devour him.

Sub-Zero already lost the job to her as well received several lacerations, so there was no way in hell that he was going be out done by a simple kiss. He growled into her mouth and kissed back just as fervently. He released her wrists and latched onto her hair tightly. She whined desperately and draped her arms around his neck without cutting any further. She pressed herself against his cold body. Her smaller frame was hot, almost unbearably so but he still crushed her against him.

Just as suddenly as she started the kiss, she ended it by biting his lower lip. He gasped sharply when she split his lip open, letting blood dribble down his chin. The woman snickered like a mischievous child and leaned back in to run her tongue over his lips, lapping up the blood then finally planted a gentler, more chaste kiss.

“I got my taste,” she hummed.

“Little minx…” his voice rumbled with frustration. She caught his aggravation and brushed her lips over his, teasingly.

“Still going to bring me in?” she breathed.

He should. He really should but he knew that if he did, the woman would die. It didn’t matter if she spilled everything about herself or her employers, Grandmaster would have her executed after they were finished. It would make Sub-Zero’s job easier, no doubt but…

He pulled her into another kiss, much shorter than the first one but just as intense and far more dominating. It left her a panting mess. Her eyes here half lidded and cheeks glowing pink, as though the kiss made her drunk.

“If I brought you in, how would I repay you for all these cuts?” he asked. His voice was gentle but his blue eyes glowed intensely with desire. He ground his hard organ against her, promising something…more in the future. Truth be told, he wanted to ravish her. Just throw her onto the ground and take her in every way but this was enough for tonight. They both had a taste of each other and it was clear that neither of them wanted it to stop. It wouldn’t be as satisfying is he claimed her at that moment. No. Not like this. He wanted to hunt her and catch her. Then he’ll have his way. So, for now, he’ll be patient.

He gave her one final kiss then released her and backed away, ignoring the throbbing in his pants. He didn’t bother holding back the leer on his face when she licked his blood from her lips, staring at him with her own intense gaze. She was well aware of the dangerous game they started and she couldn’t be more excited.

“Until next time, then,” she purred as she sank down into her shadow and vanished.


	2. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD! SMUT AHEAD!
> 
> As well as some story...

Bi-Han clenched his jaw as he dabbed ointment onto the angry looking cuts across his arm. He had gotten a little _too_ eager in his most recent brush with the taloned woman. She was much more wary around him after their kiss several weeks ago and decided to keep her distance. She still robbed Sub-Zero of his missions and continued to flirt shamelessly with him, but she was being much more smart about it. Her sudden guardedness only made the Cryomancer want to pursue her, which he gladly did so…even with the bites and cuts he received. He smiled faintly as he thought about how she would bare her teeth at him, ignoring the concerned glances from his brother.

“She’s called Karasu,” Tundra said, watching his elder brother wrap a bandage around his bicep. “At least, by those who’ve employed her.”

“Makes sense,” Sub-Zero answered. After all, that dead-eyed crow seemed to almost always appear when she’s around. What she was called didn’t matter, though. To him, she was simply his little minx. “Anything else?” he asked, tying the bandage in place.

“For now, no,” Kuai Liang murmured and recapped the bottles of ointment. “She’s tricky.”

“That she is…”

Kuai Liang has been helping Bi-Han with finding information about the woman. Bi-Han was the one who figured out that there was a pattern in her missions. When it came to assassination, she was _very_ particular in who she was willing to kill. From that, Kuai Liang figured out a few of her employers and had learned her name through them. But that was about it. The brothers did their best to do research without being too obvious about it. Grandmaster, as far as they knew, was unaware of the woman or Bi-Han’s…relationship with her. If he _was_ aware, he didn’t seem to care. Still, though, Tundra was uneasy about his brother’s ‘obsession’, as he called it.

“You’re having far too much fun with this,” Kuai murmured softly. Sub-Zero’s eyes flickered up at his younger brother’s face, giving him the ‘don’t start with me’ look. “All I am saying is that these games of yours are risky. What if Grandmaster orders you to end her? Or worse. Orders _Sektor_.”

Bi-Han scowled at the mentioned of the Grandmaster’s son. Sub-Zero may have been cruel but Sektor was worse. No doubt Sektor would slaughter the woman and give her head to Bi-Han just to spite him. But, even with that knowledge, the older Cryomancer glowers at his brother.

“You think I don’t know the risks, _Tundra_?” he asked quietly.

“Of course not, brother. I apologize…” Sub-Zero’s icy glare and silence was enough to tell Tundra to leave and he did so, wordlessly.

He knew Kuai Liang meant well and that his words held truth, but Bi-Han didn’t want to hear them. He couldn’t deny himself the thrill of the game. How could he? During his time with the title of ‘Sub-Zero’, many had tried to challenge him. They were cocky and powerful, or at least they thought themselves so. Most had died in their encounter with the Cryomancer, while the rest cowered and begged for mercy, and then ended getting killed anyway. Sub-Zero never did like cowards. His minx, however, didn’t grovel when she was cornered. Nor did she run away with her tail between her legs. She had lasted much longer than the rest. Not only that, she made him _work_ both physically and mentally. She made him _want_ her. The perfect playmate…

Each time he thought of her, he bit his lower lip. His teeth grazed the soft skin of his lip and he imagined her biting him. He was craving another one of her carnal kisses…and thanks to his brother’s help, he knew were to find her next.

…

Shiori stretched out, reaching for the stars above her. She gazed up at the dried blood on her talons, a pleased little smile touching her lips. Another quick kill, which meant more money in the bank. She sighed, dropping her arms to her sides, and listened. It was quiet other than the faint sounds of police sirens from _way_ down the streets below. They must have found the body…

She stepped onto the edge of the building and leaned dangerously over the railing. Tiny red and blue flashing lights came to view. She was in no hurry to leave. The cops never seemed to check the rooftops. It was the safest place for her and the most pleasant. Shiori loved being so close to the night sky. She loved feeling the cold breeze caress her skin. She was tempted to unbraid her hair and sprawl out on the roof and just stare at the moon. She probably would have too…if Sub-Zero wasn’t there to crash her night.

Being that it was already a chilly evening, it took her a moment to notice the further drop in temperature. But she could still feel his predatory gaze on her. He observed her for some time, taking in her form, memorizing every detail of her. It was most likely payback for all the times she ogled at him from a distance. Part of Shiori was flattered that he was showing such interest in her…clearly in more than one way. But perhaps, he was a little _too_ interested. He was beginning to pop up on _her_ missions, which was troubling. She wasn’t safe anymore.

“This wasn’t one of _your_ kills, Lin Kuei,” she called out to him and stepped back from the railing. She finally faced the blue warrior and carefully crossed her arms. “I made sure of that.”

“Oh, so you’re finally being considerate of my work?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“No,” she said. “I just want to know why you’re here…”

She grinned at him in a non-too genuine way. It was forced and showed too many teeth. She was angry and Sub-Zero was eating it up. Karasu was usually the one who irritated Sub-Zero but not this time. Finally, the tables have turned.

“I’m the one who asks the questions, little minx,” he said in his velvety voice. “Not you.” Slowly, he stalked over to her, those piercing eyes of his daring her to run. “I will get my answers, from you,” he said. “It doesn’t matter how long it will take. I will make you tell me _everything_.”

In any other situation, Shiori probably would have been excited. She adored his pet name for her and was always delighted when he set little challenges. But now, Shiori was only anxious. Her smile faded and she remained motionless, like a deer in headlights, but her mind was racing. He was getting close. _Too_ close. So close he could catch her if he really wanted to and from the look of it, he wasn’t inclined of letting her go tonight. She had to move. _Now_.

The woman bolted to her left, with Sub-Zero not far behind. He was ready for her. Rather than allowing her to slip away into the shadows, the Cryomancer shot out ice, freezing the ground before her. She skidded to a stop and swiveled towards him. He expected her to swipe at him with her talons but instead she swung her leg out and, with her bladed heels, gave him a nice, deep incision right across his chest. He grunted but the pain didn’t stop his pursuit. He threw another ball of ice at her but she leaped over it and summersaulted over Sub-Zero as well. She didn’t land; instead she descended down into her shadow. Without wasting a second, Bi-Han reached out and latched onto her arm in an icy grip just before she vanished. Shiori let out a pained yelp from hanging just by her arm. With her descent into the blackness paused, only her legs were in the void. Her eyes widened in horror, too stunned to do much than stare at Sub-Zero.

The Cryomancer smirked, his glowing eyes filled with wicked delight. He didn’t give her a chance to strike for he yanked her back up and threw her onto the ground. She tried to scramble away but he was on her in no time. Shiori kicked at him but he caught her ankle and dragged her even closer. He grabbed her wrists and pressed her hands onto the ground with his torso pressed against her back.

“Got you, little minx,” he said smugly. He wasn’t even panting from exertion. He was calm unlike Shiori, who was breathing erratically. Sub-Zero rested his forehead against the side of her head and whispered into her ear, “Get rid of them.”

The woman shivered at the feel of his cold breath against her skin. Gods, he was so close. Fear and exhilaration made her head swim with incoherent thoughts. When she didn’t respond to his order, he squeezed her wrists emphasizing what he meant. Her talons were her only real weapons. Getting rid of them made her even more vulnerable. But his grip on her wrists was getting painful. If he broke them, then she would _really_ be in trouble.

Bit by bit, her hands sank down into her shadow. Sub-Zero pushed them further down till even his were in the cool darkness. When he was sure her hands were talon-less, he roughly jerked them out and pulled them behind her back. The anxiety inside her exploded and she began to thrash around. She turned to try and bite him, but he knew it was coming. With one hand holding her wrists, he used the other to remove his mask and snap it into place over her face. The woman blinked in surprise at the sudden makeshift muzzle over her face; giving Sub-Zero enough time to undo one of his belts and tie her wrists together. He smirked as she struggled with the leather and lazily undid another one of his belts and wrapped it around her to hold her arms against her body.

Her thrashing became more frantic. He pushed her onto the ground and watched her struggle. She tried to jerk and kick, hoping to slash him with any bit of her armor but with no luck. Even so, she continued to buck and flail, letting out little growls and screams of rage. Sub-Zero merely waited, straddling her writhing body. He didn’t want to touch her, at least not until she calmed down…which took a while.

Eventually, Karasu did become still and silent, lying on her belly with her head turned to the side. She stared at out of the corner of her wide pale eyes. The Lin Kuei met her unfriendly look with an amused one. He played idly with her braid and finally spoke.

“Originally, I planned to hide you away and interrogate you,” he murmured thoughtfully and scooted back. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up so she was standing on her knees. “But seeing you like this…I’m willing to skip the questioning this time and instead do something that we’d both enjoy.” She looked back at him warily and he gently ran the tips of his fingers over the mask on her face. No one has ever worn his mask. It was made only for him; so seeing the woman wearing it was strange…and _arousing_. He never thought seeing her wearing his attire would have that much of an affect on him.

With her braid wrapped around his hand, Bi-Han tugged her head back and reached around to slip his other hand into the keyhole of her leotard. He grabbed at her breasts and a moan escaped from her throat.

“Do you wish to talk?” he breathed, brushing his lips against her ear. “Or would you rather be _taken_?”

From the soft sounds she emitted and the way she leaned her head against his, it was clear that she wanted him. She wasn’t fighting back as he touched her. His free hand moved away from her chest and found its way down towards her sex. Her breath hitched as he moved the cloth from her crotch. Fingers grazed against her womanhood just as teeth nipped at her earlobe. She bumped her ass against his groin and made a needy little sound. In turn, he rolled his hips and ground against her, but made no other move. He wanted to hear her say it. Not only was it consent, but he also considered her submission a personal victory.

“Say it,” he growled and gave her braid a sharp tug.

“Please…” she whimpered.

“Please…?”

“Please…take me…”

“Good girl,” he purred and kissed her temple.

Cold fingers slipped under the crotch of her leotard and rubbed her soaked sex. His smirk widened at the feel of her arousal coating his fingers. At this point, any trace of hostility in her eyes was gone and was replaced by that familiar intoxicated look. He was beginning to love seeing that expression especially since it was him who made her look like that.

“There she is,” Sub-Zero hummed and kissed her temple again. He pulled his wet fingers away from her womanhood and held them up on front of her. “It seems that you’re already set for me.”

She glanced away, embarrassed but he didn’t want her to hide from him. He grabbed her throat to turn her face back at him, realizing too late, that was a wrong move. Her reaction was immediate, like a flipped switch. She screamed in rage and began thrashing again, more so than before. He released her neck, but still used her braid to crane her head back.

“Behave.” His demand came off stern but his hands gently began caressing her again. Her breasts. Her thighs. Her sex. Soon the violence was gone from her eyes again and she was calmed, as if sedated from his mere touch.

When he was sure she was calm enough, Bi-Han pulled his hands away from her to undo his pants. All the while, he nuzzled and kissed the back of her head, to keep her happy, so to speak. He took a moment to lean back and simply look at her as he slowly stroked himself. He didn’t want to rush this. He wanted to savor the moment of claiming his prize.

With a few quick tugs, Sub-Zero ripped apart the bottom of her attire to expose her privates. He slipped his hard cock between her legs and rubbed against her sopping lips, wanting to tease her for just a bit longer. Her moans became desperate and she kept looking back at him. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Perfect. Without any more delay, he angled her hips and pushed himself into her with one hard thrust. She let out a startled gasp. He was _big_ and he stretched her beyond anything she’s felt before. Just as her walls began to adjust to the intrusion, he pulled out entirely only to plunge back in.

His rhythm started out slow, pumping in and out of her so deeply that her toes curled. But, soon, all of the frustration and anger he’s felt towards her came pouring out and he ended up pounding her ruthlessly. He grabbed her braid again, loving how convenient it was as a leash, and shoved her back onto the ground and continued to fuck her senseless. She couldn’t do much else but whimper in pleasure and claw helplessly at nothing. He ripped more of her leotard away, wanting to feel her feverish skin. Chilled lips touched the space between her shoulder blades and even colder fingers rubbed her clit. The different sensations were almost maddening; the tender kisses, the sharp pulls of her hair, all the attention to her womanhood…

“Sub-Zero…Sub-Zero…please!” she cried out to him, somehow able to formulate words through the whirlwind of pleasure charging through her. “Inside me…please…inside me!”

“Is that what you want, minx?” he panted. “You want me to plant my seed inside you?”

“Yes…Gods…YES!”

“As you wish…”

Her climax came not long after, her body arching and writhing as she screamed in lust-filled agony. But he didn’t stop thrusting. No. He wanted to drag her orgasm out as long as possible even as he went through his. He flooded her cunt with his essence but kept fucking her like a beast in heat, milking himself of every last drop. Finally, when satisfied, Sub-Zero collapsed on top of his pray in exhaustion. After a minute to catch his breath, he reached up, pulled his mask off of her face, and used her braid to crane her head towards him. Bi-Han clamped his mouth over hers in a dominating kiss. She moaned as his tongue danced with hers and merely accepted his claim over her. He left a few softer kisses on her lips then gently lowered her head back down.

He pulling out of her and tucked his cock back inside his pants then took his time unbinding her arms and wrists. He rubbed them to let the blood flow again then moved on to her hair. Her braid was a mess from all of his rough treatment, so he gently unbraided it and combed his fingers through her soft locks. She made little sounds of pleasure as he did so, still lying beneath him meekly. After playing with her hair for a bit longer, he carefully rolled her onto her back and paused when he caught sight of her neck. He hadn’t realized that her collar fell off while he tore the back of her leotard…and from how calm and satisfied she looked, neither has she.

Bi-Han stared at her exposed throat. Scars were a natural part of their line of work and from her sudden hostility whenever he touched her neck, he already assumed that there was some sort of mark there…but nothing like this. What he thought would be a simple clean scar from a slit throat was actually jagged and deep with puckered skin. It looked like someone tried to saw through her neck with a dull blade. It was ugly against her otherwise elegant neck…and Sub-Zero was _fascinated_.

It was almost childish of him for wanting to touch her neck but he really did like scars. They told a story and, in his eyes, were a sign of a great warrior. As he reached for her throat, he already knew this was a bad idea but…he always did love a good thrill. Very carefully, he traced the scar with his fingertips. She moaned and tilted her head back a little, clearly enjoying the touch. He wondered how far he could go with this. The Cryomancer leaned closer to kiss the extremely soft, mutilated skin when suddenly she went rigged. And, that’s when he knew the fun was over.

Sub-Zero just _barely_ managed to dodge the slap she had aimed at his face. He jerked back and rolled onto his feet. When he was far enough away, the woman grabbed her discarded collar and stood on her wobbly feet. He was faintly surprised to see her being able to stand already, though unsteadily. But before he could comment on it, the woman staggered over to the edge of the building. The amusement faded as he saw her climb onto the railing.

“Karasu,” he called out to her. He suddenly felt uneasy, watching her looking down and teetering on the bar. Her hands went up to her throat, fingers digging into the scar, her face a blend of different emotions. He took a cautious step towards her and she simply…fell. Alarmed, Sub-Zero slid over to the edge of the building. Just as he reached the railing, dozens upon dozens of crows shot up into the sky. It was like a black cloud of beaks and feathers. The all disappeared into the night, leaving Sub-Zero in a flurry of feathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI: 
> 
> "Karasu" is Japanese for "crow"


	3. Throat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut here, but a nice steamy moment at the end :D Enjoy

In the darkness of her room, Shiori lay awake in bed. Sleep was impossible due to the nightmares that plagued her mind. She dreamt of blood filling her lungs only to wake up choking on air and clawing at her own throat. She dreamt of smiles and promises from those she trusted but then woke up crying or screaming in rage from their betrayal. It usually wasn’t this bad. Only occasionally have the dreams been as vivid as they were now but for some reason they’ve been clear and constant, coming every night for several days. She’d been so sleep deprived that she didn’t trust herself to go out and work. She didn’t even have it in her to look for Sub-Zero…

Truth be told, Shiori _had_ been avoiding the Cryomancer after their…intimate moment. As much as she enjoyed his body, being that close to him while helpless scared her. Not only that, he had seen her scar, something she’d hoped would never happen. She panicked when she realized it was in full view and that he was _touching_ it.

There _was_ part of her, though, that felt bad for leaving the way she did. Especially since Sub-Zero wasn’t even hurting her. His hands...actually felt nice against her throat. Even the barest brush of his lips made her want more. Even while they had sex, he had every chance to wound or even _kill_ her. But he didn’t. He pleasured her and even stayed to take care of her to some degree. But even then, that dark part of her mind took over and she attacked him and ran away.

Absently, her hand went up to the scar. She hated the feel of it. Hated looking at it. It just kept reminding her of that night, that one single night years ago. Everything else she’d endured before that, she could have lived with. But that _one_ night all but ruined her. The more she thought about it, the angrier she felt and her nails dug deeper into the scar. She wanted to tear it open…

She yanked her hands away and sat on them. She needed to think of something else. Of course, her thoughts go back to a certain blue man. Shiori began to wonder when she would see him again.

Even with her mixed feelings, Shiori still wanted to feel him again. She was the type who _loved_ to be touched. But with years of working alone and really just steering clear of most people, she was fairly touch starved. Sure, if she was desperate enough, Shiori would find a man to have sex with every now and then but it was never enough. She was hard to satisfy or perhaps the men she chose were just incompetent. But not the Cryomancer. Only a couple close interactions and he figured out how to work her. Just a few touches and whispers and she was a wet whining mess for him to claim. Gods…she wanted to be taken again...

Shiori closed her eyes, remembering being bound and at his mercy on that rooftop. She let her hands slide up her body, just how his did to her. She grabbed onto her breast, roughly caressing it.

“Take me…” she whispered replaying what happened between them. Her other hand slid between her thighs and to her womanhood. She sank deeper into her pillows and kicked off her blanket to feel the cool air from the opened window. Her fingers plunged inside of her, finding her most sensitive spot. She moaned his name as she fingered herself and bit hard onto her lip. Her hand left her breast and was on her own throat. Before she even thought about it, she squeezed her neck, imagining him choking her into submission. She was getting close. “Sub-Zero…” she whined and rubbed harder against her sweet spot. Just as she was about to cum…

CAW!

She sat up with a start to see the crow perched at the footboard of her bed. She groaned in frustration and flopped back into her pillows as he cawed at her again, not bothering to hide his judgment. He knew exactly what she was doing.

“Foolish girl…” his disembodied voice whispered. Shiori glanced back at the black bird and sat up again, pulling the blanket over her naked body. She never minded being naked in front of the Crows. They didn’t care but the way Kage was leering at her, and she knew the crow was leering, made Shiori feel a bit shameful. “Man of ice… _dangerous_ ,” Kage said ominously.

“I know that,” Shiori said hotly.

“Obsessed.”

“I’m not obsessed,” she quickly retorted. Well, maybe she was. A little bit. But she wasn’t ready to admit it, especially not to Kage. “I just…like how he feels.”

“Will hurt you.”

“I know…” she mumbled. “But until then, I only want to play with him.”

“ _Childish_.”

Shiori sighed. Kage definitely had a way in making her feel like a child whenever he scolded her. He was protective, _overly_ protective, so she already knew he didn’t approve of her interactions with the blue Lin Kuei warrior. But she never liked how he callous his words could be.

“Man saw neck.”

“I know,” Shiori said, hiding her scar with her hands.

“Now knows…” Kage said hollowly and then fluttered to her knee. “…where to CUT.”

He pecked her hands for emphasis and then flew out the window. With just a few words spoken, Kage managed to bring Shiori’s mood all the way back down. His words stung, as always, but, in her heart, she felt that he was right. Sub-Zero would one day try to kill her. Whatever this was between them, it was only temporary. It was better to stay away. Cut him out. That way, she would be safe. That way, she would survive.

But the thought of doing so made her too sad…

…

Bi-Han usually didn’t have high expectations in others, so disappointing him was rare if possible at all. The woman, Karasu, had disappointed him. Not only was her running away a let down but not appearing again was even more upsetting. It has been _weeks_ and he has seen and heard nothing. He went to her usual employers who gave him no information whatsoever, perhaps to protect her. Or perhaps they knew absolutely nothing themselves. Any leads Sub-Zero had were dead ends. It was like she disappeared. Maybe she was killed? He almost hoped so. It was a cruel thought but he preferred her being dead than her simply avoiding him…

Even when he wasn’t looking for her, she would still invade his mind. Whenever he had time to himself at the temple he would think of that night and what he did to her…the softness of her skin, those needy little sounds she made, the way she writhed beneath him in pleasure...but above all, the reveal of her throat. After discovering the scar, Sub-Zero was even more intrigued by the woman. Karasu had many secrets and the old injury was one that he wanted answers for most. Was it punishment from an employer she failed? Was it from an act of revenge? Or was it merely a possessive mark from an ex-lover?

Whatever the answer was didn’t matter anymore. The woman was gone. He had to accept it. He had to move on. So, he went back to focusing only on his missions and life had gone back to normal for the Cryomancer. Well…normal for a Lin Kuei assassin.

The job he was on now was a simple task; stealing an artifact. It was easy enough. The base was hidden within a forest, away from any city or village, but finding it wasn’t difficult for the Sun-Zero. He snuck into the hideaway, and moved passed the guards. Only one saw him, so that one’s throat was cut and the body was hidden away. Sub-Zero knew that the artifact was close. He entered the chamber to find…nothing. It was already gone.

The familiar mesh of irritation and excitement stirred inside of him. Sub-Zero knew his little minx was back. His vow to move on from Karasu was thrown out the window and he hightailed it out of the base. If he was fast enough, he could still catch her. Outside, he saw her running. None of the guards seem to have noticed the theft yet but that would probably change soon.

Bi-Han followed Karasu. He knew that her crow might be nearby to tell her that she was being followed. He had to stop her before she slips away. The Cryomancer shot an ice ball in her direction and heard a yelp. He smirked and made his way over to the woman, finding her staring at her now frozen satchel. Well…looked like neither of them were going to get this payroll.

Karasu growled angrily, ripped the satchel off of her, and threw it at Sub-Zero. He ducked out of the way and glared right back at her. They face each other, ready for a fight. He couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. He had waited a long time for another chance to _wrestle_ her into the ground. It was the sudden alarm that stopped him from making the first move. The guards at the base must have realized that the artifact was missing.

Shiori took her chances and dove passed Sub-Zero to grab the satchel again and made a run for it. If the artifact wasn’t damage from the ice, and her mishandling, she could still get a good amount for it. However, the blue warrior was quick to catch up. He managed to grab her arm and yank her to him. Ice covered her body until she was completely encased and couldn’t move. When the ice chipped away, they were both deeper in the forest, so far away from the base that neither could hear the siren anymore. That was one issue out of the way but the other more dangerous one was holding her wrists tight.

She didn’t have it in her to face the assassin. It was supposed to be a quick mission, completely avoiding all distractions, including Sub-Zero. But Shiori wasn’t lucky enough to have it her way. Going out on a job in the first place was a risk. She wasn’t exactly in the best mental state and the exhaustion only hindered her abilities even further. Even so, she just couldn’t stay at home anymore. With nothing to do, not even sleep, she was beginning to go crazy, and her crows didn’t help either. But now, because of her foolishness, she was in a predicament, _tired_ and in the hands of a very dangerous man. Once again, Shiori was at Sub-Zero’s mercy.

As excited as he was to see her again, Bi-Han wasn’t very pleased with her attitude. After all, it was his mission she tried to hi-jack… _again_. Still, he wanted her and thanks to their last encounter, he had some idea of how to pacify her. Sub-Zero kept his grip on her wrists and backs her against the nearest tree, forcing her to drop her bag. She struggled, though not as much as she usually would. He could see that there was something was off with her.

“Karasu,” he said firmly and her eyes narrowed up at him. Being this close to her, he could see the exhaustion on her face. The bags under her eyes were noticeable even with those strange bright red markings. She was nowhere near ok enough to be doing a job, let alone anything _he_ wanted to do with her. With a disgruntled sigh, Bi-Han released her. He was irked by this development, but he wasn’t the type to force himself upon someone. Taking this any further may harm her and then she probably _would_ disappear for good. He stepped back to give her space but also enough room for an escape route if she wanted one. However, she didn’t try to run. She stayed where she was and gave him a glance, her expression unreadable.

Realizing she wasn’t going to move, Bi-Han carefully reached out to touch her cheek and she flinched, which made him scowl. He didn’t like that. Not one bit. But he didn’t let that dishearten him. He kept his movement slow as he brushed his knuckles against her very warm cheeks. She didn’t pull away, which was good. He kept stroking her, just to show he meant no harm. It felt like he was trying to sooth a timid animal…which wasn’t _completely_ inaccurate.

She didn’t react other than look at him with those wide haunting eyes. She kept still and let him pet her. Her expression softened slightly, which was the only indication that she was enjoying the touch.

When he pulled his hand back, Shiori latched onto it and pulled it back to her cheek. Even in her clear unease, she couldn’t resist his cool hands. She nuzzled his fingers for a moment then carefully moved closer to him, still eying him warily. She laid her taloned hands against his chest, to feel the firmness of his pecs. Her hands roamed his abdomen and she leaned closer to nestle against his neck, inhaling his scent as she did.

Shiori never had a chance to explore the Cryomancer. Most of their intimacy was quick and rough. Even when they finally fucked, she was bound and unable to touch him. But now, she was free to prod him and he seemed inclined to allow her.

With how close she was to him, feeling her hands on him, Bi-Han wanted to touch her back. When he tried to, though, she growled and bit his neck. Even through his thick cowl, he could feel her teeth and it was enough to drop his hands. When he made no other move, she continued to nuzzle his neck and even started kissing over the spot she bit.

“For one called Karasu, you’re more _cat_ than crow,” he murmured as he watched her closely. His comment made her pause to look at him, considering if what he said was offensive or not. Her second bite made it clear what she thought. He noted that it wasn’t a very hard bite and smirked faintly. He was somewhat glad to see some of her playfulness beneath her fatigue.

The woman moved across his shoulder to his arm. She nuzzled and kissed his bicep, and lingered there for a bit. It was a strange area for her to give attention to until Sub-Zero realized that his upper arms were the only exposed parts of his body other than his eyes. She wanted to feel his skin, even going as far as rubbing her cheek against his arm.

“Definitely more cat…” he said dryly but she ignored him.

He waited patiently as she slowly circled him and inspected his upper body. Her talons grazed every inch of his back without leaving a single scratch. She did leave little kisses here and there, and even paused to rub her cheeks against his shoulder blade. It was somewhat surprising to see such affection from her, considering how hostile and savage she could be. Saying that he didn’t like it would have been a lie. She was essentially worshipping his body and Sub-Zero loved that kind of attention. Plus, seeing this side of her was kind of adorable. But, he didn’t trust it. Not when she was so off to begin with. Her strange mood only made her even more unpredictable and dangerous. Which was why he was prepared for the inevitability of setting her off.

When she settled back in front of him again, returning her hands to his chest, Sub-Zero very slowly reached up, this time to her neck. It was dicey, he knew, but he was so close that he just _had_ to try. After all, he spent so much time thinking of her scar, he needed some sort of compensation for it. The woman, on the other hand, didn’t think the same. She snarled and tried to slash him. He caught her wrist while his other hand cupped her cheek. She froze, startled by the gentle touch.

“If you behave, I’ll be nice to you,” he said and ran a thumb over her lips. “If not, I’ll just tie you up and muzzle you again. Then I’ll show you just how _mean_ I can be.” It was a bluff but she didn’t know that. In response, Karasu bared her teeth at him, though tentatively. But she stopped trying to attack him, so she took his ‘threat’ seriously.

He guided both of her hands back to his chest, wanting her to continue her little tour of his body. She got the idea and hesitantly obliged. Soon, both assassins were back to enjoying each other.

It was stupid and very dangerous, but by the Gods did Sub-Zero enjoy it. He sighed like a content lion and pressed closer to her, almost pinning her back to the tree. Her light caresses drifted down to his thighs, earning a deep groan from him. Her lips feathered and pressed against his mask. He felt her breath through the mask and he caught a hint of her scent; sweet and musky, like black amber...

He tried not to get too intoxicated. He needed to stay focused, to avoid getting skinned alive if she gets angry or frightened. While the woman gave him attention, he reached around and gently got hold of her braid. She wavered for only a moment then continued to kiss at his neck without a sign of hostility. He went ahead and unbraided her hair, combing through her locks with his fingers.

“This suits you better,” he murmured huskily, admiring her thick mane. His hands ran through those dark silky locks and she moaned in pleasure. He gazed down at her pleased expression, waiting for the right moment to advance to her collar. But he felt sharp fingers drift between his legs and, instead snatched her wrist once more. “Don’t you dare,” he warned.

With any other partner, he’d probably allow them to rub his groin. But not this woman. Not while she wore her gauntlets. She pouted up at him with genuine disappointment, which made his cock twitch. She whined softly and pressed her lips to his neck again while her other hand massaged his shoulder and chest. Just when he thought he knew how to work her, it turned out she also knew how to work him. Bi-Han reluctantly gave into her wishes. Still holding her wrist, he pressed her hand to the most sensitive part of his body.

“If you cut me,” he said softly. “I will break every bone in your body, woman.”

Even he wasn’t sure if it was a bluff this time, but Karasu wasn’t dumb enough to mess with him like that. She pressed her palm against his manhood, rubbing him good without pricking him with her talons. She worked him slowly, enough to make his breath grow heavier and his cock get harder.

Bi-Han had already decided that he wasn’t going to fuck her that night. He knew he shouldn’t take this too far, despite enjoying the stimulation. He still wanted her throat, though. He knew he wasn’t leaving without, at least, another glimpse of it.

He took off his mask, dropping it aside, and kissed her, hoping that it was enough to distract her. She all but melted against him, which was a good sign. With his lips still on her, his hands touched her neck. She made a sound that was a mix of a whine and a growl and grabbed onto his arms, talons digging into his braces.

“No,” he growled into her mouth. “Let me see.” She whined but didn’t fight him as he carefully unlaced her collar and removed it. She shrank away and for a second, he let her only to gently pull her back and kiss her again, coaxing her to stay calm. “Don’t hide from me,” he crooned between kisses, earning a helpless moan from her. He avoided her neck at first, keeping a hand in her hair and merely kissed her jawline while his other hand held her by the hip. He slowly peppered more kisses downward. When he finally reached her scar, she growled, but still didn’t strike.

Shiori didn’t know how to react to any of this. She wanted to stay. She wanted to continue touching him and be touched as well. But his fascination with her scar made her very uncomfortable, even with the gentle kisses and touches. Like before, he wasn’t hurting her but the panic still festered in her mind. Her hands fastened back onto his braces, the need to spill his blood rising fast.

Even as he indulged himself with the feel of her scar, Sub-Zero was still aware of the sudden change in her mood and he ended it before that feral side of her took over again. After a lingering kiss the puckered skin, he very slowly he put the collar back on then cupped her face, forcing her to look at him. With her neck covered again, the fury in her eyes almost immediately dwindled away.

“I won’t force you,” he murmured. “But I won’t let you run away.” He stroked her cheek. “You tried so hard to catch my attention. Now that you have it, you’re not _allowed_ to run away, my little minx.” He kissed her one last time, deep and claiming, before reached down to grab his mask. He turned away, ignoring the confused look on her face and snapped the mask back over his face. Without a word, he retrieved her discarded, thawed satchel, and ripped it open. With the artifact now in hand, Sub-Zero left, already looking forward to their next meeting.


End file.
